The goal is to develop and improve technology for studies of the photobleaching and transfer dynamics in single assemblies of the LH complexes and the ??-dipeptides that can be reversibly extracted from them. Each LH2 contains eighteen bacteriochlorophylls (B850) and nine collectors (B800). The fluorescence lifetimes, polarization, correlation times and bleaching kinetics are studied under a variety of conditions. The primary goals include measurements of long time scale protein dynamics.